


mistletoe

by samisnotonline



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intense Tsundere Denial, Mutual Crushes, Natsuki Won't Admit She Loves & Appreciates Yuri, Some Swearing, Yuri Goes Overboard With The Decoractions, Yuri Is A Tryhard, this is really old and i hope no one reads this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samisnotonline/pseuds/samisnotonline
Summary: in which natsuki and yuri spend winter break together. oh man, what could possibly go wrong? so, so many things...





	mistletoe

snow fluttered down from the sky, coating the ground with a soft white powder. natsuki raced outside, sticking out her tongue in hopes to catch a snowflake. she succeeded, and it instantly melted. yuri, who had come out of the school building not a moment ago stood behind her, giggling. natsuki spun around. "yuri! don't stalk up on me like that!"

the taller girl smiled. "sorry, it's just... you look so happy. i don't normally see you this cheerful."

natsuki nodded. "my dad is away for the next month! on a business trip! so that means i won't have to spend winter break with my stupid dad!"

yuri's jaw dropped. "honestly? that's the best news ever! you can spend christmas with me, sayori and monika! i mean, i already planned that we'd hang out at some point, but this?"

natsuki nodded. "finally! i've never actually celebrated christmas, my dad doesn't believe it's a holiday worth celebrating. now that i think about it, he doesn't like celebrating at all! he's all so serious and wants everything to be perfect."

yuri nodded, "that sucks. but hey, you can spend it with us this year!"

natsuki grinned. "you can count on it!" natsuki yelped in typical natsuki fashion.

"i will," yuri teased. a silence fell between the two for a split moment before natsuki swat yuri lightly on the shoulder. "race you to the park!" before yuri could respond, she dashed off.

"h-hey! that's cheating! you have to give a countdown!" natsuki laughed as yuri attempted to catch up with the younger girl. despite her shorter legs, she was fast. yuri was almost caught up when natsuki suddenly got a burst of energy and quickened her pace.

"wha- hey! slow down!"

natsuki didn't respond. she simply kept running. the two laughed as they ran. eventually, they reached the park.

"yes! i win!" shouted natsuki. "yuri, did you see that? i-"

natsuki suddenly realized that yuri wasn't behind her. "yuri-"

"gotcha!" yuri jumped on top of natsuki, tackling her into a soft pile of snow.

"agh! hey! get off me!"

yuri smiled. her attention was momentarily cut off as her eyes were drawn to natsuki's lips. they were light pink and looked so soft if only she could-

"yuri! get off!"

yuri snapped back to reality. "uh, s-sorry! i got carried away!"

"no shit," natsuki replied. yuri laughed hesitantly as she got up, letting the younger girl regain her footing.

"so, are we gonna-"

"revenge, bitch!"

"huh-"

natsuki tackled yuri, a flurry of snow showering around them as they landed. it was funny until natsuki realized how close the two of them were. natsuki's lips were barely an inch away from yuri's. she could feel yuri's hot breath against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

"uh, s-sorry, i didn't mean to-"

"it's fine," yuri replied. "but can i please get up?"

natsuki nodded. the both of them getting up. both of them were completely red in the face, but yuri assumed it was simply because of the cold.

"so, should we head to your house?" questioned natsuki.

"sure, it'll be fun," yuri smiled.

the two girls waked to yuri's house in silence. occasionally one would catch the other looking at them, which would result in them both blushing.

they reached yuri's house, which was rather big compared to natsuki's.

"wow, it's beautiful! ooh, is that a balcony on the third floor?"

yuri nodded. "yep. we have one guest room, and it just so happens to be the one with the balcony. plus, it's right next to my room. so if you ever need me in the middle of the night, or something's wrong, i'll be right next door."

natsuki squealed with excitement. "thanks for letting me stay! i'm so excited!" she hesitated momentarily before adding, "not that i'm excited to hang out with you in particular, i'm just here for the food."

yuri rolled her eyes, but it was clear she was trying to hide her amusement.

yuri opened the door revealing her living room. it was big, with a deep red shaggy carpet coating the floor. the couch, chairs and all the furniture was green. it looked beautiful against the dark red flooring. the walls were cream in color. but best of all, there was a huge fireplace made of marble and metal. two stockings had been hung about the fireplace. one said "yuri" in green letters over the red material. the other stocking was light pink with "natsuki" written on it in white.

natsuki covered her mouth with both hands.

"d-do you like it? i might have stayed up late last night working on it, and it didn't turn out-"

"i love it!" natsuki has to control herself from screaming too loud. she tried not to let the tears forming in her eyes show. "thank you, yuri!" she hugged yuri tightly, and yuri had no choice but to hug her back.

"i'm glad you like it." yuri smiled faintly. "but there's more. follow me!" yuri dashed into the next room, which was the kitchen, located right next to the dining room, which was a room after.

in the kitchen, there were several trays of christmas cookies, mint chocolates, and other festive looking candies. she had even made christmas themed sushi. who knew that was a thing?

"yuri..." natsuki looked around the room again. she blinked several times. this was real. it wasn't a dream. "i love it. but- why? why did you get me all this? i mean- it's not even christmas yet!"

yuri's cheeks turned a slight bit red. "well, i wanted you to feel at home. so i made you this!"

natsuki felt her face grow hot. she wanted nothing but to kiss yuri at that moment. yuri had been so thoughtful, so caring... she really didn't deserve this...!

but she knew better. she didn't kiss yuri. instead, she cried. she wasn't sure whether she was crying because she was happy, or sad that she and yuri would never have a chance.

"n-natsuki? oh gosh, did i do something wrong?" yuri lifted natsuki's chin so they were eye to eye. natsuki shook her head.

"it's not that, it's just that i'm so happy..." natsuki smiled, tears descending down her cheeks. she hugged yuri again, and yuri smiled.

"as long as you're happy, i'm happy." yuri took natsuki by the hand before walking her upstairs to the guest bedroom. inside was a wooden king size bed with creamy white blankets. a tiny christmasy looking tree sat in a pot on a bedside table. tiny red ornaments had been hung on it, as well as a tiny golden star on the top.

"yuri..." natsuki smiled. "i really don't know how to thank you."

yuri nodded, smiling faintly. her cheeks were a light red color. it wasn't cold in yuri's house, why were her cheeks red? natsuki shook off the thought.

"so, ah, what should we do first?"

yuri shrugged. "it's up to you."

 

the days passed quickly. natsuki couldn't deny that the days spent with yuri were extraordinarily fun. before natsuki knew it, it was christmas eve. natsuki was then faced with something she had been trying to avoid. what would she get yuri? she didn't have any money, nothing to give her. how selfish she was.

"yuri?" natsuki hesitantly approached the older girl. she was reading one of her novels by the fireplace. a cup of tea in one hand, book in the other. she looked very peaceful.

"yes?" the taller girl set her book down on her chair. she looked up at natsuki expectantly, her violet eyes piercing natsuki's pink.

"i- uh, i realized, since uh, christmas is tomorrow and stuff... i wanted to get you something, but i realized i don't have anything." natsuki closed her eyes, attempting to hold back tears. "you've done so much for me, it feels it's only fair..."

yuri, the observant girl she was noticed natsuki's pained expression. "n-natsuki... it's fine, really." she thought momentarily, then added, "i have a plan. tomorrow, i'll set up a way for you to pay me back."

natsuki looked doubtful, but nodded in agreement. "whatever it is, i hope it's enough..."

yuri smiled. "believe me. it will be."

christmas finally came, the two girls racing downstairs and to the giant christmas tree they had set up a few nights prior. presents were loaded under the tree.

"oh my god!" natsuki squealed. "yuri, did you really do all this?"

yuri nodded. "i hope you like it."

"like it? i love it!" almost as much as i love you! she added silently.

it was true that over the past few days, natsuki's feelings towards yuri had changed. the butterflies in natsuki's stomach whenever she talked to yuri, the adorable smile yuri gave when she was embarrassed.

natsuki had a hard time admitting it, but she was in love with yuri. everything about the shy, reserved older girl was perfect in natsuki's eyes.

"well? what are we waiting for? let's open them!"

"wait!" yuri hesitated. "shouldn't we do stockings first?"

natsuki went pink in the face. "oh. right. i was, um, just testing you. to see if you remembered."

yuri giggled, playfully flipping natsuki's hair.

"h-hey! don't do that!" natsuki's cheeks darkened.

"s-sorry!" it was yuri's turn to blush.

natsuki grabbed her stocking, which was totally stuffed. several candy canes could be seen peeking out from the top. yuri grabbed hers next, inhaling the scent of peppermint.

natsuki took the first few candy canes. "ooh, i've never had these before! i mean, i've had stuff similar, but... never like this!"

yuri nodded. "i knew you'd like them."

natsuki placed the candy canes in a neat pile on the floor. digging a little deeper, she found a small, squarelike box wrapped in tissue paper. she opened it, curious about the gift inside.

"it's a chocolate orange," yuri said as natsuki finished opening the box. "they're really good, my family made a habit out of buying them each christmas."

natsuki unwrapped the foil, revealing a massive chocolate shaped orange.

"eat one of the pieces."

natsuki took a slice from the orange. popping the entire slice in her mouth, she chewed. it was chocolate, and then- orange! holy shit, this is amazing.

"ish goob!" natsuki mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate.

yuri snickered lightly before opening her own. she took a small bite from hers, allowing the chocolate to melt in her mouth.

"normally after opening stockings, we take a break for tea," yuri explained. "but we've still got a lot to go. come on!"

the girls excitedly opened the rest of their stockings. yuri had gotten natsuki a new set of hair clips in several different colors as well as a pink little cat plushie. the rest of natsuki's stocking was full of different christmas candies. chocolates, mints, even some caramels.

"it's time for tea," yuri announced. natsuki squealed, grabbing a candy cane to eat with her tea.

"actually, now that i think about it, would you like hot chocolate instead? it'll go well with that candy cane." yuri pointed to natsuki's candy cane, which she had already opened and was now sucking on.

"sure."

yuri heated up two cups of hot milk before adding a mint hot chocolate packet into each. yuri, careful not to spill, carried the mug over to natsuki. she grasped the sides of the mug, wincing when she realized how hot it was. "careful," yuri warned.

natsuki placed her candy cane in the chocolate liquid, watching as tiny bits of mint flaked off, spinning in a whirlpool of chocolate until they eventually dissolved.

after fifteen minutes of chatting and sipping hot chocolate, the girls finished their drinks. "race you to the christmas tree!"

"natsuki- hey! we talked about this!"

natsuki searched the gifts for ones with her name on them.

yuri... yuri... huh? why does this one say monika?

"yuri? why do some of them say monika?"

"oh! i thought i told you!" yuri grinned. "i invited sayori and monika over. they should be here in an hour or so."

natsuki swallowed. "you didn't tell me? oh my god, i have to change! i don't want them to see me in these pajamas!"

"natsuki, it's fine. they won't mind. besides, we've got an hour to kill."

natsuki nodded. she spotted a gift with a tag with natsuki written in big, swirly letters. picking up the box, she shook it lightly. she couldn't hear anything, but there was definitely something inside. she ripped into the packaging to find a hand knit pink sweater with a red heart stitched onto the front.

"did you make this?" natsuki questioned.

yuri nodded. "i figured you'd like it."

"like it? i love it! i love everything you make! i-"

the words i love you had nearly slipped out from natsuki's mouth, but she caught herself.

"thank you, yuri." the words were barely audible.

after getting through all of their presents, natsuki sighed with happiness. yuri had bought her an entire new manga set, made several scarves, hats and sweaters as well as bought her a bunch of new cooking supplies. natsuki wanted so badly to kiss yuri, to tell her how much she was in love with her. how kind she was. how much she respected the older girl.

but she didn't.

instead, they decided they would read natsuki's manga together.

"i might have already read all the books myself," yuri hastily admitted.

"of course you did, you just can't set a book down once it's open," natsuki teased.

yuri blushed faintly. "that's true..."

the two spent the next twenty minutes reading. both of them got completely absorbed into the fantasy world known as manga. they were interrupted when they heard a knock from downstairs.

"it's them." yuri smiled.

she and natsuki got up from their comfortable reading position. they made their way to the front door where monika and sayori both stood, both in winter jackets and hand-knit scarves.

"hey, guys!" sayori shouted. she kicked off her boots and slid out from her jacket before hanging it up on the coat rack along with her scarf. monika did the same. after that, everyone ran over to the christmas tree.

"it's huge!" sayori stared at the massive tree in awe. the lights twinkled, casting pretty reflections against the shiny ornaments.

monika nodded. "so, should we get to presents?"

the four girls whooped in agreement.

after every single present was opened, every last ribbon untied, the group settled down on yuri's couch.

"that was amazing!" sayori sighed. "i wish it went on forever."

monika nodded. "there's always that disappointment after all of the gifts are opened."

there was silence. it wasn't a bad silence, it was an agreed silence as if they were communicating through their minds. perhaps they were.

yuri suddenly got up. "i have to do something," she stated. without waiting for a response, she made a dash for the stairs, where she disappeared into her room.

when she came back down, sayori noticed her hand was wrapped protectively around something. 

she disappeared into the dining room. a moment later, she came back out, this time with her hand empty. "who wants breakfast?" yuri called. "i know a certain someone has a really good pancakes recipe."

natsuki blushed slightly.

"me!" monika and sayori shouted in unison.

natsuki got up before scurrying over to the kitchen, where yuri already had the ingredients out.

"let's get baking!" shouted natsuki. everyone cheered, excited to see how they turned out.

about thirty minutes later, the pancakes were done. yuri might have poured a bit too much oil on the pan, resulting in the edges being a bit extra crispy. and she might have added twice the normal amount of chocolate chips. whoops.

"these are really good," sayori said after she had eaten her fourth pancake.

"i can tell, you ate almost half of them!" monika laughed. sayori reddened slightly before joining monika's laughter.

natsuki noticed yuri hadn't touched her pancakes. she picked at them with her fork, a worried expression on her face.

"yuri, are you okay? you look a little down."

yuri looked up, surprised. "nope, it's fine!" she faked a smile. "i'm just not hungry, that's all."

natsuki didn't buy it. "come on, i know something's wrong."

yuri hesitated. "would you mind if we went outside for a moment?"

natsuki gave her a quizzing look, but agreed. "okay, let's go."

putting on their winter gear, they headed out. the back door, which was located near the back of the dining room was already partially open.

"uh, yuri-?"

"look natsuki, i need to tell you something." yuri's face turned a dark shade of red. "ever since i first met you, i- i fell in love with you. your personality, your humor, your everything. i- i wanted to tell you this now because..." yuri tilted her head up.

right above the two sat the mistletoe.

natsuki felt her heartbeat quicken. "i-"

"natsuki." yuri lifted natsuki's chin like she always did when she was upset. but this time, yuri leaned in, and their lips met. natsuki, shocked, didn't know how to respond. yuri was kissing her.

yuri.

was.

kissing.

her.

so she did what she had wanted to do for a while now.

natsuki kissed yuri back.

ever since yuri had invited her over to stay for the break, she had dreamed of this opportunity. and now, finally, it was happening for real.

she locked her lips with yuri's, not wanting the moment to end.

sayori and monika cheered from the table. realizing they were being watched, the two girls pulled away.

"monika! sayori! i'm gonna kill you!"

everyone laughed. even natsuki. yuri paused for a moment, just to kiss natsuki again. the warmth of yuri's lips made her tremble. natsuki smiled, kissing yuri back again. she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. as they stood there on the porch with snow fluttering around them, they smiled.

because yuri finally got the gift she hoped for.


End file.
